wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Firmament
|} Firmament is one of Rainy's OCs. Do not use her without the owner's consent. Only edit if there are spelling or grammar errors. Firmament was adopted from Fear in one of their blogs. Inbox photo base drawn by Texting, and Texting solely. Description Crimson accented with gold. Bright laser green eyes that stare at you blankly, with something burning behind them. Horns, white as the puffy clouds that float in the sky above the Sky Kingdom, curving from her head. Wing membranes a copper colour with gold veins. Firmament may appear like any normal SkyWing, but being a fireborn, she is far from it. She is unable to touch, unable to properly socialize, and that has affected her greatly, all the way from her being a fireborn to be dropped off at an orphanage with her brother. Firmament's scales are mainly a crimson colour, here and there the edges of a scales are tipped with gold. Her talons, horns, and teeth are white, slightly having the appearance of quartz. Her horns, besides having their waving form like all SkyWings, also twist on themselves, having a ruffled appearance. Her wing membranes are a copper colour, with veins of gold running through them. The spines running down her back are an alternation of dark red and gold. Her eyes are a bright laser green, and seem to glow in the dark. Personality Firmament is distant. Her eyes are glossy, seeming to stare into your soul balefully. She refrains from speaking, and usually does as she is told, although it has to be a SkyWing of high status. If it is not, or she doesn't necessarily like them, she will most likely be rebellious and not follow directions. Firmament has schizoid personality disorder, forming no real bonds. She prefers to tackle things by herself. She prefers to remain by herself, and doesn't like depending on others. She finds it hard to try and understand other's emotions and feelings because of her disorder, and can often break the dragon's heart because of her emotional coldness. The SkyWing may try to strike up a chat every now and then, but just to entertain herself. Never to really try and form bonds. The closest bond she has is with the queen, which could easily be broken by a few persuasive words. History Firmament and her brother, Aerial, were handed over to an orphanage when they were still in their eggs. Upon her hatching, she was kept away from the other dragonets for a bit while she learned what her fireborn issue was truly about. The other dragonets, during the time, were socializing, and eventually, when she was to enter soon, not to touch her understand any circumstances, and roughly the same thing she had learned. It quickly became known that Firmament was the fastest flier in the orphanage, and could zoom about quite quickly. She was a bit hard to meet eye-to-eye though, because of her personality disorder. Firmament remained at the orphanage until the age of 5, when she was taken in by the SkyWing queen. She taught her how to fight, which previously, due to her being fireborn, she refused to do. She became the queen's champion in the arena. One SkyWing somehow fell to the cold personality of Firmament. His name was Screech. Firmament was unable to understand how he felt, essentially kicking the SkyWing out onto the curb. Screech later found himself killed by a SandWing in the arena. Firmament really doesn't like killing, even if it doesn't immediately register. She feels the guilt, the awful feeling, that night. It all comes crashing down on her, and then she cries. She carves a mark in the wall of her cave for each dragon she kills. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Content (RainyTopaz) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets